Tes Grands Chevaux
by Novalie
Summary: songfic Parfois l'infidélité peut briser un couple. Et c'est exactement ce qui va se produire ici, mais pas de la façon que vous croyez.slash


Et voici le dernier cadeau. J'espère que les trois one-shot vous ont plu. Celui est encore une songfic. La chanson est Tes Grands Chevaux de Ginette. Si vous connaissez pas cette chanson, je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter au moins une fois. Personnellement, elle me fait rire à toutes les fois. (je crois bien que vous allez comprendre pourquoi en lisant les paroles) Bonne lecture

* * *

**Tes Grands Chevaux**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais écrit de journal intime (enfin si en deuxième année, mais j'en garde un très mauvais souvenir) mais vous vouliez que je mette sur écrit mes pensées. Je crois que c'est parce que vous croyez que je vous cache des choses. Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort, mais est-ce que je vais vraiment être plus sincère dans ce journal ? Vous pensez que cela va me faire du bien. J'espère parce que ça fait quand même deux ans que je vais vous voir à toutes les semaines. Et pourtant, je suis toujours aussi mal que la première fois que j'ai poussé la porte de votre bureau.

Vous m'avez déjà demandé si j'avais pu voir l'avenir est-ce que j'aurais changé quelques choses ?

Bien sûr que oui ! Il y a bien des choses que je n'aurais pas faites si j'avais su à quoi elle m'amènerait. Au moins je serais plus heureuse.

Oh ! Bien sûr, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Si aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse, Harry ne le serait pas. Il n'a jamais eu ce sourire et ce regard quand il était avec moi.

D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours été amoureuse d'Harry. Il était mon héros, l'homme de ma vie, celui qui allait me sortir de ma petite vie.

Tout le monde croyait que nous allions finir par être un couple. Je crois que c'est cette pression qui a fait qu'Harry a fini par me courtiser. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'Harry voulait être quelqu'un de normal, ne pas être différent des autres. Et ne pas avoir de petite amie à dix-sept ans quand on est le héros du monde n'est pas « normal ».

Quand Harry a commencé à sembler intéresser par moi, je ne me suis pas posé de question et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Quand Ron a su que nous étions ensemble, il a sauté de joie. Il semblait être plus heureux par la nouvelle que nous. Mais au moins cela lui a donné le coup de pied qu'il avait besoin pour se déclarer à Hermione. Un an plus, ils étaient mariés.

Il a fallu plus d'année à Harry pour me demander en mariage. Il a demandé ma main à mon vingtième anniversaire.

_Grimpe pas dans les rideaux, monte pas sur tes grands chevaux_

_C'était rien qu'une histoire une aventure d'un soir_

_J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me dorloter_

_Comme d'habitude toi tu étais trop occupé_

_Fait toi z'en pas c'est toi l'homme de ma vie_

Je sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai trompé cette journée-là.

Bon d'accord, je le sais. Je m'ennuyais.

Harry est devenu auror à vingt ans. C'était son rêve de travailler comme auror. Harry prend son travail très au sérieux. Il part tôt et rentre tard souvent. De plus, Harry est souvent demandé pour faire des conférences dans d'autre pays. Tout le monde veut rencontrer celui qui a tué Voldemort.

Je sais bien que je suis tombé amoureuse d'Harry principalement parce qu'il était le survivant. Mais je de la difficulté avec sa célébrité. Je voudrais qu'il soit simplement Harry.

Harry n'a jamais aimé sa célébrité de toute sa jeunesse. Il se sentait gêné à chaque fois qu'il était dans la gazette. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Harry a appris à vivre avec sa célébrité et il s'en sert pour que le monde magique n'oublie pas Voldemort. Il veut que si un autre mage noir apparaît, les sorciers soient prêts. Il a même écrit des livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui sont utilisés dans plusieurs écoles. (Ils ont été traduit dans plus de dix-huit langues)

Je sais bien que c'est bien qu'il se serve de sa célébrité pour cela. Mais nous sommes toujours suivis quand nous sortons. Il n'a pas une seule fois où un photographe ne nous a pas pris en filature.

Donc un week-end où j'étais encore seule, je suis sorti et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a fait du bien. Il a pris soin de moi et personne ne venait nous déranger pour pouvoir parler avec le survivant ou pour avoir un autographe. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. J'étais toujours autant amoureuse d'Harry.

_Allez reviens sur terre s'il-te-plait calme tes nerfs_

_C'était rien qu'une histoire une aventure d'un soir_

_Épargne-moi le sermon, pose-moi pas trop d'question_

_J'me sentais un peu seule toi tu m'faisais la gueule_

_J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me chouchouter_

_Pis par hasard il s'est trouvé à mes côtés_

_Fait toi z'en pas c'est toi l'homme de ma vie_

D'accord couché avec Draco Malfoy n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Toute cette histoire n'était pas ma plus grande idée.

Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais parlé de Malfoy. C'était la Némésis personnelle d'Harry lorsqu'il était à l'école. Je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas deux personne qui se sont autant détesté qu'eux. Mais Malfoy était un tel connard à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas plus égocentrique que lui. Il détestait tout ce qu'il considérait comme inférieur à lui, et je peux vous certifier que c'était presque tout le monde. Seul Harry semblait être assez bien pour que Draco le voit. Harry était assez bien pour être son égal, son ennemi.

Draco Malfoy a été élevé pour devenir le parfait petit mangemort. Je crois bien qu'il le serait devenu si son père n'était pas mort pendant sa sixième année. À la mort de Lucius, la mère de Draco s'est comme qui dirait réveillé. C'est à ce moment qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'elle était sur Imperium depuis des années. Aussitôt après son « réveille », elle est allée rejoindre Dumbledore et son amour de jeunesse.

Je crois bien que Draco et Harry ont frôlé la crise cardiaque quand Narcissa et Remus se sont remis ensemble. Remus Lupin était un ami du père d'Harry, et après la mort du parrain d'Harry, il était devenu la figure paternelle d'Harry. Harry était heureux pour Remus, mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait faire qu'il devienne ami avec Draco. Après Poudlard, Draco et Harry se sont toujours évité quand ils allaient rendre visite à Remus et Narcissa.

Quand j'ai revu Draco pas hasard, j'ai découvert un autre homme. Il a été charmant et il m'a demandé des nouvelles de tout le monde. J'ai découvert un autre Malfoy cette journée-là.

_Dès le début j'lui ai dit que c'était seulement pour une nuit_

_Lui y voulait pas plus qu'une petite baise entre amis_

_J'lui ai parlé de nos plans futur de notre mariage en Côte d'Azur_

_T'auras la chance de l'rencontrer à la réception j'l'ai invité_

Je sais pas comment Harry a su que je l'avais trompé. Même aujourd'hui, il ne veut pas me le dire.

J'ai eu droit à une crise mémorable d'Harry. Je crois bien qu'il n'avait pas prit le fait que ce soit Draco. Et quand il a su que je l'avais invité à la réception de notre mariage, tout ce qui était en verre dans la maison a éclaté (les vitres aussi).

Bien sûr, je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était rien du tout. Que c'était lui que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Que de ce temps-ci, il était toujours parti et que j'avais eu besoin de me sentir désiré par quelqu'un. (je le sais, je suis pathétique, j'ai mis la faute sur son dos) Que Draco était là par hasard et qu'il savait très bien que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Tout était clair entre nous deux.

_Comme prévu tout s'est passé à la perfection_

_Bien entendu il s'est tapé toutes tes questions_

_C'était clair que c'était toi l'homme de ma vie_

Le mariage a eu lieu. Tout était parfait. Ma robe était magnifique et m'allait à la perfection. Harry était parfait, je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Et c'était avec moi qu'il allait se marier. Nous avons échangé nos vœux devant notre famille et nos amis. Ma mère en avait les larmes aux yeux. Je ne croyais pas que mon mariage allait l'émouvoir, après tout c'était son septième. Mais elle mariait sa petite dernière avec un garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils.

La réception était au manoir Potter. Harry en avait pris possession à ses dix-sept ans quand il était devenu majeur. Avant c'était Dumbledore qui avait administré le manoir et les terres autour.

Il eut beaucoup de monde qui sont venu à la réception. Je crois bien que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre étaient là. Ils voulaient tous féliciter leur héros. Harry souriait à tout le monde et semblait heureux.

Puis Draco est arrivé. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai regretté de l'avoir invité. Il s'est dirigé presque qu'aussitôt vers Harry. J'ai voulu aller les rejoindre pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais Narcissa m'a retenu pour me féliciter. Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais les deux ennemis. Au début, la conversation sembla houleuse, puis j'ai vu Harry sourire. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement.

_J'me serais jamais douté que tu serais si willing que ça_

_Que notre lune de miel se termineraient en tripe à trois_

_Et que vous deux yeux dans les yeux vous reconstruiriez l'avenir_

_Pendant que moi j'serais plantée là célibataire en devenir_

Je pourrais pas vous dire comment c'est arriver. Je crois bien que nous avons trop bu tous les trois. Toujours est-il que nous nous sommes retrouvés les trois dans la chambre d'Harry au manoir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais avec ses deux adonis pour ma lune de miel.

Au début, tout allait pour le mieux. Les deux m'ont déshabillée. Il y avait quatre mains sur moi, quatre mains qui me caressaient. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je voyais déjà des étoiles, le septième ciel m'appelait à lui.

Puis Draco a commencé à enlever la blouse d'Harry. Mon mari qui s'occupait toujours de moi, a arrêté quand il a senti les mains de Draco sur son dos nu. Il s'est tourné vers l'autre homme, me délaissant. Au début, je les ai regardés, trouvant excitant de voir les deux hommes ensemble. Draco embrassa le torse d'Harry, s'attardant sur ses mamelons dressés. Harry avait la tête renversé sous le plaisir, ses mains dans les cheveux de l'ancien serpentard pour l'approcher encore plus près de lui.

Harry a tiré Draco pour avoir le visage de l'homme à sa hauteur. Ils se sont regardé dans les yeux et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que tout a changé. Ensuite, ils ne se sont plus du tout occupé de moi. Je me suis retrouvé au bout du lit, regardant mon mari et mon amant en train de se découvrir, de s'apprivoiser, de faire l'amour.

_J'ai grimpé dans les rideaux j'ai monté mes grands chevaux_

_Vous deux c'est une histoire qu'est parti pour la gloire_

_J'ai consulté un psy deux ans de thérapie_

_Maintenant j'vais un peu mieux mais j'ai pris un coup de vieux_

_J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'faire courtiser_

_De c'temps-là y'a personne qui s'tient à mes côtés_

_Mais ça tombe pile j'veux pas d'homme dans ma vie_

Le mariage n'aura duré que quelques heures. Harry m'a quitté le lendemain matin et il est parti avec Draco. Ils sont allés attendre en France que la tornade que leur couple avait déclenchée se calme. Ils y sont restés six mois avant de revenir.

Je suis la première qu'ils sont revenus voir. Harry voulait se faire pardonner. Quand j'ai ouvert et que je les ai vus, j'ai eu le goût de leurs claqué la porte au nez. Mais je les ai fait entrer et j'ai pardonné à Harry. Comment lui en vouloir, il a l'air si heureux aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre depuis l'école. Je crois même que leurs cœurs le savaient très bien. L'amour est si près de la haine. Et ils s'aimaient avec autant d'énergie qu'ils se sont détestée.

Aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans qu'ils sont en couple. Ma famille a fini par avalé la pilule et Harry est de nouveau invité à la maison.

Remus et Narcissa, eux, avaient très bien pris la nouvelle. Ils n'attendent plus que leur premier petits-enfants. Qui devrait d'ailleurs arriver dans six mois.

Pour Ron cela a été plus difficile. Il était pris entre son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur. Je crois qu'il s'est toujours un peu douter qu'Harry n'était pas hétérosexuel. Mais entre s'en douter et être mis devant le fait accompli. Hermione a réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Elle a toujours été le bon sens dans leur couple.

Pour le monde sorcier, la nouvelle a eu l'effet d'une véritable bombe. Mais nos deux nouvelles vedettes s'en foutent comme de l'an quarante. J'ai de la difficulté à la dire, mais Draco est mieux que moi dans le rôle de l'amant du survivant. Il s'accommode très bien de la célébrité d'Harry.

Les deux sont encore sur leur petit nuage. Et je crois bien qu'avec l'arrivée de leur premier enfant ils ne soient pas près de redescendre de ci-tôt.

Moi, je vais un peu mieux. Je suis capable de voir Harry et Draco sans pleurer. Je suis même heureuse pour eux. Je suis encore célibataire et je fais fuir tous les hommes qui veulent me courtiser. Je ne veux plus d'Homme dans ma vie.

**Fin**

* * *

Et voilà c'était le dernier. Je suis sûre que quelques-uns d'entre vous aurait voulu une description plus explicite pour la passe dans la chambre. Désolé, c'est le plus que j'ai été capable de faire. Je suis meilleure dans le sous-entendu que dans l'explicite. Et puis, ça fait fonctionner votre imagination… la mienne est à plein régime. à la prochaine


End file.
